All I Have
'''All I Have '''is the first track off of NF's self titled EP, and is the third track off of NF's first studio album Mansion. Audio Lyrics All I ever wanted was somebody to hear me And all I ever wanted was somebody to feel me And everybody wanna tell me that I'm out of my head When I'm on the mic that's fine but that don't scare me It's been a long time but I'm back now Rap pow welcome to the rap house Rap pow will live till I pass out blackout blackout Everybody keep on wondering if I still rap now Are you serious, anybody out there hearing this? Yo I came in the game as a lyricist And I'ma leave like that, period You sniff lines, I write lines, you've now entered in my mind And you better get ready cause you might find I'm from a different place and my kind It's a little bit different than yours is Quit snoring hip hop isn't dead It's just been in mourning from the moment I quit recording Quick, record this Listen I'm warming up and you're misinformed if You think that I'm slipping up, this ain't sick enough, then I'll skip the chorus I've been here ain't nobody heard of me? Yeah I'ma turn this beat to a murder scene I don't live for the world I live for the King, I live for the King, focus Wrote this with emotion It's hard to get a break when the door's ain't open It's hard to get a shot when the gun ain't loaded And it's hard to make a living when nobody wanna notice. Hold it What am I insane maybe, plain crazy You put me in a room with a mic you will not restrain me You do what you wanted but you can't contain me Lazy is not a character trait of mine, don't wait in line This is the current condition of my state of mind Don't tell me that this isn't real Don't tell me this ain't how I feel This is all I have all I have All I ever wanted was somebody to get this All I ever wanted was somebody to play this Take my song, put it on their playlist and get goosebumps every time they play it, rate us If that's my calling or not Father, maybe I should just not bother Go back to that nine to five but I am not a quitter so quit that I never been a killer but I guarantee I kill tracks Put them in a coffin, lost in, rip that Trying to make an impact in rap, is that insane? Well, I guess so Rap though, better give me that pencil And you ain't ever gonna make it, it's all mental I am in a place where I can't let go ah! I still work a job and do this And y'all know what's stupid? I thought all you had to do was get a record deal and yo things start moving But that's not the case because most of the times the artists you hear You keep on thinking that artist is new but that artist has probably been at it for years Yeah, in the back of my mind thinking Am I wasting my time dreaming And I ain't got no money in my wallet but I guarantee there ain't no way that I am gonna leave this I need this I swear to y'all I need this And this hip-hop's in my veins if you cut me I'ma bleed it And yo. What you think I write write raps for no reason, no Take my pain and I put em in a song ever since them pills they took my mom I've been a different person, don't try to predict my verses What you're hearing now is me whether I'm in front or behind that curtain I stand behind these words I'm a Christian but I'm not perfect Don't tell me to calm down I'm calm now, listen I'm just working Yeah it might take a minute to get it but once you get it everything will be crystal clear I don't think they see my vision here I don't think they see my vision here! Don't tell me that this isn't real Don't tell me this ain't how I feel This is all I have. All I have Don't tell me that this isn't real Don't tell me this ain't how I feel This is all I have. All I have Don't tell me that this isn't real Don't tell me this ain't how I feel This is all I have. All I have All I have Don't tell me that this isn't real (this isn't real, this isn't real) This is all that I have, this is all that I have